


Conclusions

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: fma_fic_contest, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Hohenheim has questions about Winry.<br/>Disclaimer: So not mine, never ever ever.<br/>Note:  Takes place in Liore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusions

“Tell me, Alphonse,” Hohenheim said, glancing sideways at his son. At his antique suit of armor, with his son’s soul trapped inside. Part of him was horrified at the risks Edward took, part of him was amazed at just how adept his eldest son was at alchemy. It could make his breath catch at the boy’s arrogance. 

“Tell you what, Dad?” Alphonse prodded when Hohenheim stared at him.

“Oh, sorry.” Hohenheim smiled. “Tell me about the girl who’s traveling with you.” 

How could a suit of armor emote confusion? “Winry? You really don’t remember her?” 

Scratching the back of his neck, Hohenheim shrugged sheepishly. 

Alphonse all but rolled his eyes. If he had them. “I’ve known her all my life! She’s Granny – Pinako Rockbell’s granddaughter. You can’t say you’ve forgotten Pinako!” 

“She’s Pinako’s granddaughter?” 

“Yes!” 

“And she’s traveling with you?” Hohenheim stroked his chin.

Alphonse waved his hands. “It’s not like that!”

Raising his eyebrows, Hohenheim asked, “Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely.” Plate mail rattled from Alphonse’s shudder. “Winry’s like my sister.” He went on before Hohenheim could speak. “Now, Ed. You should ask him about Winry.” 

“I’m afraid your brother won’t tell me any – wait, why should I ask him about the girl?” 

“Winry, Dad, geeze, she’s my best friend. And sister,” he added, as Hohenheim opened his mouth. “But Ed and she…one of these days, they’ll figure out they’re in love. Everyone else already knows.” 

“Everyone?” Hohenheim rubbed his chin. 

Alphonse somehow managed to nod the helmet. “Granny Pinako’s had a betting pool running for a year now.” 

That surprised a laugh out of him. “That sounds like her, but she’s betting on her own granddaughter?” He wondered why he was surprised. Pinako loved gambling back in the day. 

“She says if she wins, she’ll give it all to Winry and Ed for their honeymoon.” 

Hohenheim craned his neck, looking back where he’d last seen the girl. She was very blond; attractive, he guessed, though nothing like Trisha. Who would be, though? He sighed, turning back to Alphonse. “So, it’s a foregone conclusion?” 

“Ask her. Better yet, ask Ed.” 

Afraid his eldest would punch him in the nose rather than answer a question, Hohenheim pieced together images of Edward and this girl in his head. He imagined what his son might look like, smiling proudly at the girl. Blushing when he proposed. 

“Dad, are you okay?” Alphonse laid his gauntlet on Hohenheim’s shoulder.

Hohenheim pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes. He had to talk past the catch in his throat. “Fine, son. Just fine.” He touched Alphonse’s hand. “But I think I should get to know my future daughter-in-law. Will you introduce us?”

“I’d be happy to.” 


End file.
